1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper jam removing structure that allows a paper jam to be clearly seen and allows easy removal of the jammed paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi-function printers have been widely used for office automation. The multi-function printer is an image forming apparatus having both a printing unit for printing an image onto paper and a scanning unit for extracting an image from a document and converting the image into recordable digital image data.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a sectional view and a perspective view, respectively, of a multi-function printer as an example of a conventional image forming apparatus.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional image forming apparatus 10 includes an input panel 16 that is located at the front of a case 11 and has buttons for inputting instructions. A scanning unit 20 is located at the upper portion of the case 11 and has a flat bed 22. A printing unit 30 is located at the lower portion of the case 11 and has a feeding cassette 32. A light scanning unit 37, a developing unit 35, and a fixing unit 40 are disposed within the case 11. A concave portion 25 is located at the border between the scanning unit 20 and the printing unit 30. In the printing unit 30, paper P is picked up from the feeding cassette 32 and transferred along a roughly C-shaped path. An image is formed on one side of the paper P as it passes through the developing unit 35, and the image is fused to the paper P as it passes through the fixing unit 40. The paper P is then fed out by an out-feed roller 45 and loaded on the concave portion 25.
A front door 13 and a rear door 14 are formed in the front and the rear of the case 11, so that components of the printing unit 30 can be fixed and replaced, and jammed paper can be removed. However, when the paper P is jammed between the fixing unit 40 and the out-feed roller 45, a user has to inconveniently move from the front of the image forming apparatus 10, where the input panel is located, to the rear, and open the rear door 14 to remove the paper jam J. When the image forming apparatus 10 is placed near the wall of an office, the user has to inconveniently move the heavy image forming apparatus 10 to remove the paper jam J.
Accordingly, a need exists for an image forming apparatus in which paper jams are easily removed.